Ask hetalia characters
by HimekaShinigami
Summary: okay so this is my first time doing this so be nice. ask your favorite hetalia any question you like. it could be anything about them or just a plain old truth or dare. rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my ask your favorite hetalia characters thingy(first time doing this so be nice) I would like to start off with some of my favorite characters. You can request characters in your questions and I will see if I could do them or not. Some of them I can not do (sorry in advanced)._

**Characters I will do definetly-  
>America<strong>

**England**

**France**

**Russia**

**Italy (north and south)**

**Spain**

**China**

**Japan**

**Prussia( for all you Prussia fans)**

**Germany**

_So please send in your questions :9 _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay First question is from __Xou_  
><strong>Okay, first I have one question for Romano: Can I marry you my little sugar pie ^-^? I'm really serious! But honestly, I hope you will not see yes, because Spain X Romano is one of my favorite pairing! How much do you love your big boss Spain, my little sugar pie? Don't lie my little sugar pie, I know that you love him XD<strong>

**Next question is for England: My friend find that I act a lot like you (and they also find that I act like Canada too as well... You know, Canada, your other son... My country... The country on top of America... Who know that he was the Uke? Actually, I love you both together when you're Seme! XD You're also hot on your pirate mode!... And Scotland is really sexy!... About what I was talking again?) and you're my 3 favorite perso in hetalia, I just wanted to know... Who was your favorite colony that you have raised and why? And also... How do you feel about Sealand who wants to be his one country? He is so cute ^-^**

**Germany: You always act all cold, but I know that you have a hearth under your strick character... Could this hearth beat for Italy? And who is the seme when you *cough* with Prussia? He is awesoooooooooooooooooooooome!**

**China: You're damn hot, long hair power, yeaaah! Anyway... If you have to end up with Russia or England, who will you be your choice and why?**

**Last question is for Russia: You're so damn cute, can I become one with you ^-^?**

_Romano: uhhh…  
><em>

_spain: LOVI NO DON'T GET MARRIED!  
><em>

_romano: GET AWAY FROM ME DAMNIT!  
><em>

_romano: I don't really love hime that much….but I do admit I kinda do…  
><em>

_spain:Lovi do you really mean it!  
><em>

_spain:*blushes* sure…  
><em>

_England: Canada? Whos Canada?  
><em>

_Canada: I'm Canada…  
><em>

_England: I didn't know he was an uke. Um I would say Virginia because well it was founded by the London Company. Sealand…well i believe he has a great heart to be a country. _

_But he has to listen more….  
><em>

_germany:*blushes* uhh….  
><em>

_Italy-Germany! *hugs*  
><em>

_germany-uhh moving on….who would be seme if it was me or Prussia…  
><em>

_Prussia: Of course I would be seme because im more awesome!  
><em>

_China- I would choose England aru. Russia scares me aru. *sees Russia* AIYAAAAA *runs*_

_Russia- Da you can become one with mother Russia. ^J^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay next question is from alanakitkat :9_

**yay! I get ask questions**

**my first question is for my favorite character AMERICA!**

**OK so America what would you do if I gave you a life time supple of tasty hamburgers?**

**also America what would you do if England stole the life time supplie of hamburgers from you saying its not healthy?**

**last question is for France.**

**have you ever been tempted to shave England eyebrows?**

America- I would love you forever!

_Of course you would america…. ._

America- and if england took them I would get all sad….then ill just pull one from out of my coat.

england- you git those things are gonna kill you!

America- says you!

America/England: *both start fighting*

_geez guys can we not fight….  
><em>

Both: Stay out of this Himeka!

_Himekaa…CHOP! *chops both of them* (himeka chop is similar to reaper chop from lord death in soul eater)_

America/Britian: *bleeding on the floor*

_that's what you get for telling the author what to do!_

France: _oui~_ Ive been tempted many times…but it just give me another reason to make fun of him. *laughs*

england: *recovers* YOU NINNY! *lunges himself at france*

France: Bring it on!

france/england:*both start fighting*

_geez you guys .  
><em>

England: hey guys feel free to ask the author dares!

_ENGLAND! PLEASE DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!  
>_<em>

**AN~ okay guys that was chapter 3. Please keep you questions coming. And please keep following my story. More soon to come. :P**

~~HimekaShinigami~~


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay so Next question is fromGirlygeek43  
><em>**England, I am a huge monty python and I'm a Beatle maniac. I need to know where you came up with this stuff. Also, why is it that your land had the best band member who ever lived? George Harrison, I really mean it George was my favorite. Look at this he even named his hair after you. .com/watch?v=fl9k3gL6vxw******

**France, Have you ever been to Manhattan before? I'm sure that if you go there you'll feel as if you're in Paris again, since new yorkers do act a lot like parisians. I mean every 10 seconds some annoying tourist comes up to them in a language they don't understand and asks for directions. So yeah both are heavily bugged by tourists everyday and wish to be left alone.******

**BTW this question goes to everyone. Do you think there should be more female character's in the show? I mean so far there are only 10 of them avoiding the token female character syndrome. Yet I'm a feminist and I think that more girls should be around in the series. But hey Hayao Miyazaki is also a feminist. Yes, the Hayao Miyazaki the same man behind spirited away, my neighbor totoro, and howl's moving castle is a feminist. Why else do you think that his movies have strong lead female characters? I really mean it since after all Germany your current boss is a woman**

England: Well thank you for liking my ideas. To tell the truth they just came to mind. Well my land has George Harrison because he was born in my land.  
>America: NO DUH!<br>_Please don't start fighting guys .  
><em>England: don't worry we wont.  
><em>promise?<br>_England:sure *crosses fingers behind his back*  
>France:non I haven't been to manhattan before. But it sounds like I would love it there <em>oui~<br>O noes there he goes again . *facepalm*  
><em>America- I would love more female characters.  
><em>of course you would<br>_china- same here aru.  
><em>I cant disagree with you china *fangirl mode* ( im a big china fan )<br>_china- thank you himeka aru *smiles*  
><em>*faints*<br>_England-what just happened.  
>America- fangirl moments. You see them a lot in my country.<br>Russia- no thanks I get enough of girls….  
>Belarus: Brother marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me<br>Russia- GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!  
>Canada- I say no since most of them don't know who I am already…<br>everyone- Who are you?  
>Canada- I'm Canada…<br>Germany:well im okay with female characters. And plus I like my current boss so im just gonna stay neutral on this one.  
>: ve~ I would love more girls!<br>S. Italy: leave me out of this.  
>Spain: Si~ I would love more!<br>England-*pokes himeka's cheek* is she gonna be okay?  
>America- ya she will be fine.<br>china-she looks cute when shes asleep aru.  
>everyone-You watch her in her sleep?<br>China- NO ARU!  
><em>hmmmm? What just happened<br>_America- your usual fangirl moments.  
><em> for your troubles.<br>_everyone- DID YOU KNOW CHINA WATCHES YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!  
><em>O.O *faints again*<br>_China- I said I don't aru!  
>everyone-sure sure….<p>

**AN~ Hey guys hope you liked my 3****rd**** chapter. Please keep your questions coming. Sorry if I made china really out of character. I'm just a big fan and I always wanted to do that lol. China is my Favorite. Soon ill be posting a fanfiction where I play Philippines and china is my older brother. Sorry im bad at writing stories so its mostly dialog. So please be nice if you read it . I was just bored okay. ~~Himeka~~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay next question is from:_The coolest reviewer ever XD 

**Hey~! It's New York! (And Sicily, but she's not important)**

**Sicily: YES I AM! T-T******

**NY: What ever**

**S: =_=;; ask the questions already.**

**NY: Ok!**

**Questions:**

**France: (NY) You've never seen Manhattan! T-T (Sicily) *rolls eyes***

**Veneziano + Romano: (Sicily) ^-^ Ciao fratelli! (NIR: XD she's the youngest italian sibiling)**

**England: (NY) where exactly is your tattoo?******

**America: (NY) Hi dad~! ^-^**

France: non non. I havent.  
><em>. france you should go there *hands him plane ticket* NOW GO!<br>_france: _Oui~_

& s. italy- Ciao~ -^^ -.

england: my lower abdomen

america: HI~ *waves*  
><em>chiiiii<em>

england: someone needs to dare the author something.  
><em>NOOOOOOO PLEASE NO!<em> 

_Next question is from _Ivy 

**:D questions...**

**England: How can you see Flying Mint Bunny and unicorns but you don't notice Canada? It's awfully rude, especially for one who calls himself a gentleman.**

**Germany: Has the name for the sausage 'wurst' ever made you think it may make people like me say, 'This is the best wurst I've ever had!' and then get hit on the head for making such a poor joke?**

**America: Which is a better hero? Wolverine or Batman?**

England: well I be a gentleman.  
><em>psht *giggles*<br>_enlgand: well I just don't notice him as much as flying mint bunny and my uni.  
><em>*smacks him* CANADA FOREVER!<br>_canada: please himeka-san don't.  
><em>huh? O sorry….<br>_Germany: That has come to mind…..  
><em>O.O uhhh….<br>_America: WOLVERINE! NO BATMAN! NO WOLVERINE! NO BATMAN! I CANT DECIDE!  
><em>*smacks him* PICK ONE!<br>_america- oww! *puts both names in a hat and draws one* BATMAN!_  
>thank you!<em>

**~An  
>Heyy guys thanks for sending in your questions. Please keep them coming The countries are very happy to answer your questions~ <strong>_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay we have some more questions from ivy but first I have a special guest joining me. He is my awesome best friend Kairi~ please welcome him  
>kairi: wow for once you made me feel special.<br>I know right usually im always….  
>kairi: HIMEKA DON'T GIVE PEOPLE A BAD IMPRESSION OF ME!<br>o ya right sorry :D_

**Thank you all for answering my questions...minus America because Wolverine is obviously the better hero. I'm only joking, thanks goes to you also. Along with the author.**

England: About your eyebrows, were they always that size? Do they represent a town or city in England, or are they just large?

America: Do you believe that joy is a gift and it comes in a Happy Meal Box? (a/n: you know, the McDonald's commercial...)

N. Italy: Are you always so cheerful? Or are you hiding something behind that chipper facade of yours? If there is one...

England: they have always been this size. They don't represent anything. I wish they did thou .  
><em>O.O that would be cool if they represent something :)<br>_America: I couldn't decide since they are both great heros. BUT I MAKE A BETTER ONE!  
><em>kairi: . sounds like someone we know right himeka.<br>yup he is defenitly black star #2  
><em>America: anyways I do believe joy is a gift that comes in a happy meal box : ) because they are McDonalds is the best!

_Okay America I believe that too even though I don't eat the hamburgers anymore.  
><em>N. Italy- Ve~ im always cheerful. I don't think I'm hiding anything at all.  
><em>Italy is just one of those many people who are just happy all the time.<br>kairi:…_

_Okay so we have New York and sicily back for more questions and dares…_

_Kairi: yaa .  
>HIMEKA CHOP! *chops kairi*<br>kairi: WTF DID I DO!  
>nothing….<br>kairi ._

**NY: We're back!**

**Sicily: =_=;;**

**Questions/Dares:**

**England: (NY) Thanks! (Sicily) We have a dare! (NY) Yep! We dare you to act like a pirate for the rest of the chapter!**

**America: (NY) hug please.**

**Russia: (Sicily) Can we get some vodka? (NY) Yeah, I want to see what would happen to Massachusetts id we give him some. ^-^**

**Himeka: (NY) *gasp* for the author! (Sicily) Yep! (NY) We dare you to hug China!**

England: okay *starts acting like a pirate and starts ordering people around*  
><em>O.O<br>kairi: . why am I here again.  
>NO COMPLAINING!<br>kairi: geez im not complaining im just asking.  
>chiiiiiiiiiiiii<br>_America: Of course ~ *hugs new York*  
><em>*smacks America* you should have done that in the last chapter!<br>America:ow!  
>kairi:hehehehe finally its not me getting hit for once…<br>*smacks kairi*  
>kairi:spoke too soon….<br>_Russia: Da you can have some Vodka ^J^ *hands them both vodka*  
><em>*glares at America*<br>_America: what did I do!  
><em>o nothing….<br>o.o now its my turn._  
>England: Yes someone dared her to do something!<br>_ENGLAND ACT LIKE A PIRATE!  
>okay so moving on….*reads dare* OO I CANT DO IT! *hides in a corner*  
>kairi:whats so bad about this dare….*reads it* hmmmm… Hey China can you come here!<br>_china: sure aru._  
>kairi: okay just stand there.<br>_china: alright aru._  
>kairi:HIMEKA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!<br>WHY!  
>kairi: because I said so!<br>fine .  
>kairi: okay just stand here.<em>  
>. fine o_o uh hi china.  
><em>china: hi aru_.  
>kairi: *pushes himeka into china*<br>O/O  
><em>china: *blushes*_  
>*faints*<br>kairi: misson accomplished *thumbs up*_  
>everybody: YAY!<br>**AN~ okay everybody. Keep your questions coming. Kairi- im gonna be sticking around for a while just because himeka doesn't have anything better to do. KAIRI! Kairi: hahahaha its true though. . anyways again please keep your questions coming. And since kairi is sticking around please feel free to ask him anything as well. Kairi- wait what! I never agreed to that! Neither did I so HA! Kairi: .**


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay out next question is from _Chipii 

I will like, totally ask questions! :3

So first one, England. . .Are you a USUK fan? I'd die if you were ;A;

Second question~! I'm a big China-fan so, China can I call you "older brother"? :3 Also, China how much do you like England? Much or REALLY much? :3

Last question~! Prussia, why aren't you a country anymore? D: I wanted to be prussian and be part of the awesomeness! ;A;

England: well for one its better than UKFR so I guess I would say yea I like it.  
>Hungary: YAOI! O3O<br>_O.O hungary when did you show up?  
><em>hungary: just now :3  
><em>kairi: okay…. .<br>_Prussia: WHAT IM NOT A COUNTRY ANYMORE THAT'S NOT TRUE I AM DEFINETLY A COUNTRY! AND PLUS IM TOO AWESOME!  
><em>Prussia please don't yell!<br>kairi: *leaves*  
>NO KAIRI STAY! PLEASE! IM STILL RECOVERING FROM THE LAST CHAPTER!<br>kairi: . fine then shut up!  
>you know that's not physically possible XDD<br>_china: I'll shut her up aru.  
><em>kairi: please.<br>huh?  
><em>China: *hugs himeka*  
><em>OO *faints*  
>kairi: thanks.<br>_china: no problem aru. Shes fun to hug anyways aru. : )  
>everybody: O.O<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey Ivy thanks for sending all these questions I really appreciate it : )  
>kairi: hello to you as well. If himeka is gonna make me do this then please send in your questions…<br>okay on to the questions!  
><em>

**Hello, it's me again. Hello Kairi! I have no questions for you...yet.**

**England: Well, if I were you I would name them. I would name one Tim Curry and the other would be named Graham Chapman...Did you give flying mint bunny his name? Do you always call him that?**

**America: Do you collect the toys that come in the Happy Meals? Don't lie...**

_kairi: hello to you as well. If himeka is gonna make me do this then please send in your questions…  
>im not forcing you. You just said you wanted to be apart of whatever I was typing :9<br>kairi: whatever.  
><em>enlgand: maybe I should name them. Ill just name them after your suggestions.  
><em>England be creative!<br>kairi:hmmm….  
><em>England: yeah I gave him that name. And yes I do always call him that.  
><em>I want a flying mint bunny :3<br>kairi: what for you have me!  
><em>_your not a flying bunny.  
><em>_kairi: ...  
><em>America- of course I collect them! : )  
>England: its true he has a room specifictly for them.<br>America: hahahaha yup.  
><em>O.O he collects them like my lil sis kairi.<br>__kairi: ya. But I bet his is bigger lol :9_

**AN~ Last chapter I was to lazy to write an author note since I was making chocolate crepes : ) sooo please keep your questions coming XD and ask kairi some questions. And me too since I finally agreed to do them :9  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

__**Sicily: =_=;; New York couldn't make it, this time. She went out drinking with Massachusetts. T-T**

_Hey sicily to bad new York couldn't make it.  
>kairi: yaa…<em>****

**Questions/Dares:******

**America: Say "England looks dead sexy in a mini-skirt"!******

**Russia: Grazie for the vodka.******

**Japan: What's your favorite manga?**

America: ENGLAND LOOKS DEAD SEXY IN A MIN!-SKIRT!  
><em>kairihimeka: DON'T YELL IT HE MIGHT KILL ONE OF US!  
><em>England: AMERICA! *chase him*  
>America: *runs off laughing*<br>Russia: No problem Da~ ^J^  
><em>kairi: o so you give them vodka and not me!<br>_Russia: kolkolkolo DA~  
><em>Kairi: BYE HIMEKA!<br>WAIT NO! DON'T!  
><em>Japan: hmmm…I would say my favorite is Fullmetal Alchemist.  
><em>Don't you also read shojo manga?<br>_Japan: Yes.  
>kairi: O.O<p>

**AN~ okay so please keep up on the questions :9 and ask kairi some. Kairi- please don't im being held against my will. . don't be ridiculous they have no proof. Kairi: ya true and im not being held against my will. Thank you :9 hey kairi. Kairi: ya. You should say something to the people. Kairi: okay. Like about yourself. Kairi: okay. So well my name is kairi (no duh) hmmm…I'm a cosplayer like himeka. And I love spending time with her.  
>O.O<br>kairi: what  
>nothing. Anyways please keep your questions coming : )<strong> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Sicily: *sigh* It's boring here without New York...**

_Hey sicily welcome back. Maybe we should drag new York and Massachusetts here so its not boring for you :9_

Question/Dares:

**Kairi: Who's your favorite Hetalia character?**

**Russia: Which country do you want to become one with you first?**

**For everyone: Why do you keep forgetting Canada**

_YESH A QUESTION FOR KAIRI!  
>kairi: at least it wasn't a dare.<br>. _

kairi: okay so my favorite hetalia character is America.  
>SAY WHAT YESTERDAY YOU TOLD ME IT WAS JAPAN!<br>kairi:hmm you sure that happened.  
>YES IM SURE THAT HAPPENED!<br>kairi:. shut up  
>chiiiii….<p>

Russia: China should become one with me first da~ ^J^  
>China: O.O<em><br>__NOOOOO CHINA IS MINE!  
><em>China: im fine with that aru  
><em>OO really?  
><em>Russia: kolkolkolkolo *chases himeka with a pik axe*  
><em>SOMEONE SAVE ME!<br>_everyone: NAH She'll be okay._  
><em>china: O.O sorry himeka-chan but im not going near Russia._  
>SOMEONE HELP ME THEN!<br>_everyone: Its just that he's too quiet!_  
>kairi: . good luck himeka.<br>WAIT KAIRI TRANSFORM PLEASE!  
>kairi: NO THAT'S FOR THE OTHER FAN FIC!<br>PLEASE! IM GONNA DIE!  
>kairi: bye himeka *leaves*<br>*doomed*_

**AN~hey guys I really appreciate it. Also I officially claim china mine XDD. Kairi: *smacks himeka* you cant! He belongs to Hetalia. B-but. Kairi: . please keep your questions coming I look forward to answering your questions. KAIRI DON'T END IT WITHOUT MEE**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey ivy welcome back :9 _

You're welcome! ^^ I enjoy sending them in. _(that probably doesn't make sense to most people right now but I said thx.)_

**England: :D really? Your eyebrows are named after two of my favorite actors then...what made you name flying mint bunny that anyway? Are you sure he's okay with that name?**

**America: even the girl ones? It just wouldn't be fair if you had a collection of Transformers but not the My Little Ponies..**

England: well that pretty swell if I say so myself. Well he's a flying bunny that smells like pretty sure he is pretty okay with it.  
><em>*steals flying mint bunny while England is not looking* YAY HE'S MINE! Shoot I shouldn't have said that outloud!<br>Kairi: weren't you being chased by Russia?  
>yaaa but I got away.<br>_England: GIVE ME BACK FLYING MINT BUNNY!  
><em>NEVA! *runs away laughing*<br>kairi: I having a feeling himeka is gonna get killed sooner or later.  
><em>America: it depends on what they are.  
><em>kairi: O.O<br>_England: YOU GIT GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!  
><em>YOUR NEVER GONNA CATCH ME ENGLAND!<br>_America: I send the hello kitty ones to china :3  
>china: *sighs* himeka-chan! aru<br>_hmmm? What is it?*stops*  
><em>England: (yes she stopped) *grabs a knife* NO ONE STEALS MY FLYING MINT BUNNY!  
>china: nvm I'll tell you later aru. Just run!<br>_kairi: instead of telling her that u should save her.  
><em>America: Oi china *throws him something hello kitty* Here  
>china: YAY HELLO KITTY ARU!~<br>_kairi: O.O_

**An~ hey guys kairi here. Please keep sending your questions to us. Himeka is too busy trying to avoid death from England. So im gonna take over until England comes back or she gets away. China you need to learn that himeka loves you! Show your feelings toward her! (getting to carried away) **


	12. Chapter 12

Sicily: ^-^ I would, but when those two are drunk, you don't want to get in their way.

NY: I'm not drunk.

Sicily: AH! Where did you come from!  
><em>kairi: well hello again :) himeka will be gone for this chapter. I think she died. :O not my problem mayber England killed her.<br>_England: I DIDN'T KILL HER. I locked her up somewhere.  
><em>kairi: OKAY!<br>_China: O.O aru.

**Questions/Dares:**

**England: (NY) Why did you take me from Father Netherlands? T-T**

**America: (Sicily) Which state is your favorite? Don't worry, I won't tell New York.**

**Romano: (Sicily) *has camera ready* I dare you to give Boss Spain a kiss! :D**

England: I took you away for a reason. A reason I don't really remember.  
><em>kairi: O.o *just realized himeka had his house keys* DUDE TELL ME WHERE HIMEKA IS! I DON'T WANNA SLEEP IN MY YARD!<em>  
>England: NO! SHE STOLE FLYING MINT BUNNY!<br>_kairi: SHE HAS MY HOUSE KEYS!  
><em>Everbody: O.O  
>America: florida or Hawaii.<br>_kairi: ENGLAND PLEASE JUST TELL HER TO GIVE ME MY KEYS!  
><em>England: nope. No can do  
>Romano: NO way im gonna kiss him damnit!<br>spain: Come on lovi~ you got dared to.  
><em>kairi: Just kiss him so I can get my house keys!<br>_romano: FINE! *kisses spain*  
>hungary: *takes pictures*<br>_kairi: thank you no give me my house keys!  
><em>England: NO!  
><em>kairi: . nee-chan isn't home and im locked out. If I sleep at himeka's I'm probably gonna wake up with stuff on my face or worse.<br>_  
><strong>An~ hey guys kairi here. Just waiting for England to come back with himeka so I can go home. oh wait im reciving a text *text- kairi your staying at himeka's since I wont be home for a while- yukari) WHAT! This is bad very bad. Anyways keep your questions coming : )<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_Kairi: Okay I officially rescued himeka.  
>your should have come sooner. And also I would like to say sorry to all the people who are getting confused reading each chapter. is not posting the exact things I type so it ends up choppy. Like when england says hes a flying bunny that smells like mint (that's what its supposed to say) and others. So sorry everybody : '( <em>

_Okay so we have some more questions coming in this one is from_xEpicRikaOtakux

**Hello! I'm Malta, a country just south of Italy! I have some questions for you all!**

**America: What's your favorite kind of hamburger? Mine's a Big Mac, but to me they aren't very filling...**

**China: Do you have a Chinatown EVERYWHERE?**

**Russia: Could I try your scarf on, just for a little while? It just looks so soft... :D**

**France: Out of all England's foods you've had, what dish was the BEST?**

**England: I love your scones! Could you make me some? I will share them with my friends!**

**That's all for now! Thank you for your time!**

America: Big Mac's are the best!  
><em>No mcChickens are the best :9<br>kairi: can I leave now?  
>NO!<br>_china: Not everywhere. Yet aru.  
><em>China towns are awesome :9<br>kairi: but you havent been to one.  
>so! Ive seen them on tv :3<br>_russia: no dis scarf is very presious da~  
><em>O.O because ukraine gave it to you?<br>_russia: Da~ ^J^  
>France: Why would I try englands food. It might make the lovely me die!<br>_O.O when did you get back from manhatten?  
><em>France: sometime last night.  
><em>kairi: o ya I forgot to tell you france is back.<br>Kairi baka.  
>kairi: at least you didn't hit me.<br>_England: At least someone likes my scones. Of couse I can make you some. *hands scones*  
><em>NOOO don't eat them you are gonna diess!<br>kairi: *eats one*  
>NOOO KAIRI!<br>*kairi is unavailable at the moment*_

Okay now since kairi is out im alone again. ENGLAND YOU NEED TO FIND ME ANOTHER CO-HOST!

England: Why?  
><em>BECAUSE YOU KILLED KAIRI! AND THAT'S MY JOB!<br>okay moving on…we welcome back one of our frequent askers ivy :)  
><em>

**Getting more difficult not to include Monty Python in this...**

**Anyway heh-heh,**

**England: Hey! I'm not finished asking you questions! And what an original and creative name for Flying Mint Bunny...**

**America: what about the strawberry shortcake dolls that are in the Happy Meals?**_**  
><strong>_

England: well it seemed appropriate at the time since hes a flying bunny that smells like mint. And please ask your questions.

_(again sorry about whatever fanfiction is doing to my typing :_

America: they smell good. But I throw them out once they stop smelling like fruit or cake or whatever they smell like!  
><em>he just collects them just because of the smell. O wait I do that :P<em>

_Okay so have you found me a co-host yet england!_

england: No! im not even looking!  
><em>You better or else!<em>

_?-okay so moving on our next question is from grrr._  
><em>who are you?<em>  
><em>?-I'm mikuru. Kairi's daughter.<em>  
><em>o okay welcome mikuru.<em>  
><em>mikuru: your so cruel oneesama you forgot about me.<em>  
><em>moving on<em>!

**Um, I have never done this before...**

**America: ...do you like cheese? * bursts into laughter***

**England: ... Hi. Uhh... Let's see what did I want to ask you? Oh I know! Why pick on Canada? Why?**

**Canada: I LOVES you! * hugs***

**Japan: ^^ hi! I dare you makeout with china for five minutes with Tongue! * evil fangirl laugh and darth cadets theme plays***

**Uhhh... Weeeellllll...**

**...**

**For everyone: do you guys know the words to 'all around the world' ? ( I think that's the name. Or it's love train... I firget...)**

**Well bye!**

**Grrr...**

America: uh sure I like chesse on my hamburgers.  
><em>who doesnst.<br>_England: I don't pick on canada. Hes just too quiet and I don't remember him.  
>canada: uhh t-thank you. *give hug back*<br>Japan/China: O.O  
><em>O.O<br>mikuru: O.O *shoves them both in the closet with a camera* I'm TIMING SO DON'T COME OUT! AND YOU GUYS BETTER DO THIS DARE!  
>O.O IM GONNA DIE!<br>_*camera starts recording*  
><em>NOOOOO *dies*<br>_Japan/China: I guess we have to do this. *both start kissing with tounge*  
><em>mikuru: O.o oneesama don't die!<em>

**AN~ hey guys himeka here finally back from almost death from england. So please keep sending in your questions and also again im so sorry on what fanfiction was doing to my typing. D: so no hard feelings right. I feel like im forgeting something. Mikuru: kairi. O ya kairi I need to save him! **


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay so we have Grrr again here with more questions ~  
>Kairi: I thought you died.<br>O.O I THOUGHT YOU DIED!  
>mikuru: YOU BOTH DIED AND I USED ENGLANDS BLACK MAGIC TO RESURECT BOTH OF YOU!<br>kairi/himeka: no need to shout.  
>mikuru: I'm leaving bye oneesama. Bye papa!<br>kairi/himeka: kay bye  
>okay one with the questions~<br>_

**Gah! *dies* ^^ I is happy! :)**

**America: I was quoting an American movie called she's the man. Hey! Do you have a hidden love for england?**

**England: ^^ hehe hi...**

**China: O.O I is happy china/japan fangirl**

**Scotland: *waves* hi!**

**Japan: so who dominated?**

**Um now...*drumroll***

**...**

**...**

**france: hi! Can I pet your hair?**

**Buhbye, grrr.**

America: sure if you're a fan of USUK :3  
><em>O.O<br>_England: Hello.  
>china: im okay with any pairing as long as its not with Russia aru. Especially japan *smirks*<br>_O.O *dies*  
>kairi: *smacks china* WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT INFRONT OF HIMEKA YOU KNOW SHE LOVES YOU!<br>_China: Oh ya. I forgot aru.  
>Scotland: Hi.<br>Japan: aniki did…  
><em>Kairi- O.O *tries to bring back himeka* come on himeka! Come too! Please! I don't wanna do this alone!<br>NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!  
>kairi- O hi.<br>*smacks him*_

_France: oui~ you can pet my lovely hair._

okay moving on~ more questions from grrr or faith. Which ever she prefers.

**I am half Irish and half 'british' ( idk what you would call it..)**

**I live in America. I was born in a Spanish and English speaking family ( lol I am so complex!) and... I am learning Japanese.**

**So now that everyone is throughly confused...**

**America: have you ever gone on a diet? Ya know your gonna get fat eventually...**

**England: hi! I dunno what else to say! So... Yay!**

**France: your hair. Can I cut it? And keep it?**

**China: *hugs to death* meep! I just felt like hugging you~**

**Japan: ... Can I adopt you? Or vice verus**

_Yay someone who is learning Japanese like meh! I was born in a Tagalog and English speaking family so im complex as well :9  
><em>

America: Nope never gone on a diet. I don't think I need one.  
>England: Your going to die you git. And hello again.<br>_please no fighting like chapter 2 *begs*  
>kairi:*confused*<br>*smacks him again* stop being confused!  
><em>France:_Me lovely hair? Non non non. No cutting. Moi loves his hair and never cuts it.  
>O.O I wish I could do that but my hair is so uncontrollable. DX<br>kairi: hes talking in the third person.  
>I noticed. . .<br>_China-*gets hugged to death*  
><em>C-china don't die! I LOVE YOU! *glomps him while he gets hugged to death*<br>kairi: HIMEKA DON'T DO THAT! *grabs himeka* save it for the other fan fic.  
>awwww :(<br>_Japan: No?  
><em><br>_**AN~ Yay another chapter : ) please keep your questions coming. Kairi: and ask himeka some.  
>And kairi! Kairi: nope I never agreed teme! :O (send some to kairi! Please especially dares)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys welcome back~  
>kairi: you sound like a game show host .<br>*smacks kairi*  
>anyways lets get on with some questions first set goes to <em>Sharrkolla  
><em>kairi: again you sound like a game show host.<br>shut up kairi.  
><em>  
><strong>England: When France proposed to you and you said "I don't want to marry you for those reasons," are you implying that you DO want to marry him?<strong>

**Hungary: Would you go on a date with Prussia or Austria?**

**America: What is you feelings of pairing you and Russia together?**

**Everyone: I dare you to eat England's scones (I love your cooking England!)**

England: NO! I don't wanna marry that ninny!  
>France: You cant hide it England~<br>_O.O enough I don't wanna end up dieing again.  
><em>_kairi: same here.  
><em>Hungary: I would date Mr. Austria. Prussia is too damn annoying. *grabs frying pan*  
>Prussia: What do you mean annoying! Im to awesome to be annoying!<br>hungary: *wacks Prussia*  
>America: as long as he doesn't hurt or stalk me im fine with it.<br>_O.O  
><em>Everyone: *gulp*  
>America: Uhh I just remembered florida needed me hahahaha gotta run. *leaves before he dies*<br>_kairi/himeka: were leaving! *leaves*  
><em>England: Yes another person who likes my cooking!  
>everyone:*take a bite of a scone* O.O *dies or get seriously ill*<br>_himeka/kairi: *comes back* O.O so expected.  
><em>

_Okay the next set it for Ivy~  
>Kairi: game show host.<br>*smacks kairi* stop it with that!  
><em>

**England: I'm sorry, I just find it funny. Especially since I found your country so inspiring. I just figured he would have a less obvious name.******

**America: The scent doesn't last very long...not that I eat the meals, my sister does and she likes to share the toys -.- it's so weird because you're smelling a doll. Instead of throwing them out though, try using them as ammo.******

**Anyway, since the need to do this is haunting my thoughts,******

**England: I dare you to go into the forest and cut down the mightiest tree with a herring.**

England: I was little when I named him!  
><em>Still its awesome *steals flying mint bunny again*<br>kairi: don't expect me to save you again.  
>kayyy'<br>_America: I do use them as ammo. When im shooting the axis. Since England says I cant handle a gun.  
>England: because you are gonna kill us you git!<br>_My sis eats the meals also but hers like last forever. She has one for three years now and its still has its scent. .  
>kairi: I thought she threw it out.<br>nope its still on her shelf.  
>kairi: OOOOOOOO<br>O England *throws him a herring* GO CUT DOWN THE MIGHTIEST TREE!  
><em>England: if I must. *leaves*  
><em>yay he hasn't noticed I got flying mint bunny again! XD<br>kairi: your gonna die._

**AN~ Hey guys im really happy you guys are sending in questions XDD  
>Kairi: of course you are. Especially since you have nothing better to do than do this, draw yaoi pics for mary (one of our friends) and play the piano.<br>Kairi.  
>kairi: ya<br>Can you stop being an ass?  
>kairi: nope I don't think that is possible.<br>. anyways keep your questions coming and some for kairi too!  
>kairi: I never agreed!<br>yea you did.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

_So were back again.  
>kairi: I think you could get a job as a game show host.<br>CHOP!*chops kairi with a katana*  
>kairi: well worth it ^^<br>your such an idiot!  
>anyways welcome back faith :3<br>_

**F: Hiya! I feel so special!**

**Interself: ...ED!**

**F: ? When did you show up?**

**Interself: baka. I have been with you your whole life! The whole time!**

**F: stalker! *runs away***

**interself: well. She wrote down the next things so I will read them!**

**France: dang it! * mutters under breath* I will have to do it when he falls asleep!**

**America: your gonna get fat! Why not just buy a salad every once in awhile? You could do that or drink water instead if pop. ( the salads are good if you put the dressing on it. But I eat it plain ^^ Only person in my family who brings a water and gets a salad from mcdonalds...)**

**England: do ya wanna have a 'so' war?**

**Japan: hiya! ^^**

**Canada: you are so cute! 3**

**china: *evil smile* 7 minutes in heaven! Not with me ...,that would be just ackward unless we are planning to get japan to ... Well like that one song ' boom boom boom I want you in my room!' but with japan... Tehehehehe...**

**Hm. Oh yeah! I am feeling so special ( inter: ED me: shutup!) because I had like my Own chappie... Yays! And you update really fast! You must be like me... Bored to death and so you reply quickly! But it's summer... Oh! And I am now stalking this story because my favourite story now of about 60 chappies has wound down and so your story is my new favourite until it ends or I get grounded.**

**Gahh! Tooooooooo long!**

**Arigato!**

America- have you seen a hero go on a diet!  
><em>*getting ready to hit America with her katana* Also I eat my salads plain as well XDD my parents think Im weird though when I do it.<br>kairi: that's because…  
>*smacks kairi again*<br>_America-you cant stop me himeka *laughs*  
><em>*hits him with her katana*<em>  
>japan: isn't that my katana?<br>_n-n-noooo *hides it*  
><em>Sorry Faith England is still trying to cut down the mightiest tree with a herring.  
>Canada: U-uhh thank you *blushes*<br>Japan: herro.  
><em>O.O me and kairi played 7 minutes in heaven once.<br>kairi: yup. Worst experience of my life. At least I aint her bf anymore.  
>shut up you know you liked it!<br>kairi: you have no proof!  
>ya I do. Moving on. Kairi the honors.(just guessing it was a dare)<br>kairi: *pushes himeka to a different room then locks the door* okay china and japan into that closet! *points to a closet*  
>japanchina: *gets in*  
>kairi: NOW DON'T COME OUT FOR 7 MINUTES!<em>

**an~ hey guys thanks for your questions. Please keep them coming XDD. I feel special…  
>kairi: ED!<br>*hits him with the katana*  
>anyways im saying I feel special im a favorite XD. Only reason I reply so fast is because I have nothing better to do and plus this is getting fun :9 Please keep following. ARIGATO! XDD<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

_Heyy guys lets welcome back Sicily and New York.  
>Kairi: they brought Massachusetts.<br>AND Massachusetts!  
><em>

**Sicily: Hello all!**

**Mass: Why am I here?**

**NY: Cause we dragged you here.**

**Questions/Dares**

**England: (NY) =_=;; You don't remember! Great. (Mass) Is it possible to return her?**

**America: (Sicily) Florida...XD**

**Hungary: (NY) Can I get a copy of the pictures you took?**

**Prussia: (Sicily) How did you get so awesome?**

_England is still trying to cut that tree *shows live video of england cutting the tree*  
>kairi: so we'll have him answer later.<br>Massachusetts I don't think that's possible. You have to ask America :D_

hungary:sure *hands her pics*  
><em>WHAT YOU GIVE THEM A COPY AND NOT MEH!<br>_you saw what happened  
><em>true true…<br>_Prussia: I was born awesome!  
><em>. <em>

_Okay moving on next is faith XD  
><em>

**F: Hehehe! Japan and china I think I might have to write a fanfic where you get married!**

**I:( inter) you would!**

**F: stalker!**

**I: * whacks up side head * I am you!**

**F: * creepy grin* so... I stalk myself?**

**I: *sigh***

**F: ok! Inter gets to ask now!**

**I: ok.**

**America: you really need to eat healthier. Mcdonalds is disgusting (F: *gasp TT_TT h-how could you?)**

**France: I cut your hair and I dyed it black. Whatcha gonna do? ( F: I shouldn't have let you take over! I: shut up.)**

**Germany: hey dude. ( F: ... No insults? I: yet. F: nooooo!)**

**England: your eyebrows... Teheheheh! ( F: I am locking you up after this!)**

**And lastly... ( F: nonononononono!)**

**Canada: why are you - * muffled screams as F locks her away* just stay cute kid**.

America: McDOonalds is not disgusting! *pulls random big mac out of nowhere* wait what are we talking about.  
><em>eating healthy .<em>  
>America: oh right. I don't think that's possible.<br>France: *looks in the mirror* NOOO moi's~ beautiful hair is ruined! *emo corner*  
><em>I think hes gonna sulk till the dye comes out.<br>kairi: ya.  
><em>germany: Hallo  
><em>england is still unavailable. KAIRI GO GET HIM! And give him an axe!<br>kairi: fine fine fine!*leaves for the woods*  
><em>Canada:o-okay

_okay while kairi is getting england im gonna have mikuru come back and stay with me since I have a risk of dieing again.  
>mikuru: do I have too!<br>YES!  
>mikuru: next is ivy.<em>

**Hmm...I wonder how long it would take England to notice his magical friends are missing...I'll save you if he finds out you have Flying Mint Bunny, but for a price(Uni ^^)**

**America: Ha! That's hilarious...Do you have any superheroes you look up to**?

_If it avoids getting me killed. *steals uni for ivy*  
>mikuru: I agree with papa your gonna get killed.<br>shut up imoto!  
><em>America: I look up to superman!

*in the woods*  
>kairi: Shit where is england!*realizes hes lost in the woods with no communication and plus he forgot the axe* SHIT!<br>england: Hmm that sounded like kairi. Well he must have learnt how to get out of the forest because I have no idea.

**AN~ yay I haven't died for 2 chapters yet XD. Anyways thanks for all the questions. England might come back in the next chapter when he cuts the tree please keep on sending in your questions. also i started making some hetalia videos on my youtube account HimekaRinxLen and ill probably be posting more tonight. thats probably gonna slow me down on replying to this. so no hard feeling right?**


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys!  
>kairi: for once she doesn't sound like a game show host.<br>shut up and when did you get back.  
>kairi: just now.<br>so that means…..  
><em>england: I'm back. And where is uni and flying mint bunny!  
><em>O.O IVY SAVE ME! *hids somewhere*<br>kairi: okay on with the questions first one is from pompei _

**It's Fratello Lovi! (Hugs) (starts crying) Fratello Feli won't play football with me anymore! He said he'd rather play with Germany! Stupid potato eater! You stole Fratello Feli!**

**Lovi, will you play football with me? Please?**

Romano: *kicks and punches germany* YOU POTATO LOVING BASTARD YOU CORRUPTED MY BROTHER!  
>germany: huh?<br>_kairi:...  
><em>romano: of course I will play football with you. *eats a tomato*

kairi: moving on. Surprising himeka isn't dead yet… next is faith.

**F: * walks in proudly holding a chain on which inter is on* heya!**

**I: Grr said I have to appoligize...**

**F: yep! I do questions now!**

**France: * throws bottle of dye striping at him and a hat until it grows back* there! And if you need a wig I can find one that will be similar to real until your hair grows back!**

**Canada: sorry. Inter is a brat. ^^**

**japan: * runs at and glomps* I missed you for some unknown reason!**

**England: hehehe did you have fun? Please help me I have an evil plan to make America eat veggies!**

**America: hey do you see that big mac right there? It's yummy!**

**Everyone but America: lets hope he doesn't realise it's a veggie burger!**

**Germany: and now, you ae included in this conversation. Sadly...**

**Dares:::::/::::::::::::**

**France: I dare you to leave your hair as it is until the next chapter ( see? I am not completely cruel!) and say you have decided that you now despise blonde hair. ( ok I take if back) OR you can have a threesome with America and England.**

**Japan: hmm. Sing ' I feel pretty '**

**China: do the back up for japan**

**Prussia: don't say awesome until the next chappie...**

**Germany: hmm... Your free! No obligation. Now shoo!**

**Canada: say that your a fluffy White teddy bear who floats in thesnow in narnia.**

**Hmm...**

**Buh**

France: moi~ cant show his lovely face until his hair is back to its original self!  
>Canada: T-that's okay…<br>Japan: *gets glomped* I mrissed you too?  
><em>kairi: ...<br>England: I had a horrible time. I got attack by a bloody bear!  
>kairi:*laughs a bit*<br>England: HEY DON'T LAUGH! YOU GOT LOST IN THE WOODS TOO YOU GIT!  
>kairi: no remark.<br>England: I'll agree to anything if it gets America to eat healthy.  
>France: NON! *emo corner*<br>_japan: gomene I don't know that song.  
>china: me either aru.<br>germany: ...  
>canada: im a fluffy white teddy bear who floats in the snow of Narnia.<br>_  
>kairi: no we move on to ivy.<br>_

**Yay! *hides Uni***

**America: Why Superman?**

**Germany: Just how often do you smile anyway?**

**N. Italy: How many white flags can you make in three minutes?**

America: because hes awesome like me! HAHAHA!  
><em>Kairi:*wishes he had himeka's katana*<br>_Germany: not very often.  
>: Ve~ I can make….(bad at math)<br>germany: most hes ever made was around 200.  
><em>kairi: O.O why does he need so many flags to surrender!<br>mikuru: who knows papa._

kairi:okay now from faith again…

**Hiya! I got bored so...**

**N. Italy: one word. PASTA! :D**

**Germany: ... Have you heard the song gay or European?**

**France: * hugs* no Emo corners anymore okay?**

**China: ... It's seeming that we haven't talked much since I got japan in a closet with you...**

**America: if I bought you a big mac later would you eat this salad?**

**Japan: ... I can't stop... Glomping you! * glomps***

**Canada: ^^ what do you want for chirstmas/birthday? Cuz I can set you up with maple syrup!**

**hmm...**

**I have to go beat up inter!**

**Bye!**

N. Italy: Ve~ ^^  
>germany: no.<br>france: fine no more emo corners. *sulks*  
>china: ya so has himeka. Everytime she see me aru. She runs away.<br>America: sure.  
><em>kairi:china she isn't mad at you okay! And America your only doing it for the big mac right.<em>  
>America: YUP!<br>japan: *gets glomped again*…  
>Canada: Maple syrup : )<br>_kairi: okay you do that faith. So next question is from xEpicRikaOtakux_

**Hi everyone! I'm back for more fun! I will say I entirely enjoyed the scones, because of my high immune system!**

England: Thank you for the scones! They were quite tasty!

France: I prefer scones to snails~ AND I dare you to wear a French Maid outfit with kitty ears and a tail.

Russia: I understand, I have a special stuffed animal that I got from someone dear to me, and I won't let anyone touch it.

China: Build one in Malta please? And with plenty of Hello Kitty things too!

Hungary: Favorite country pair? I have a few, but I want to hear yours!

Sealand: Can I buy a title?

America: I've changed my favorite from the Big Mac to the Angus Third-Pounder.

I love you all! Malta sends her regards to all countries but Turkey!

England: at least someone likes my cooking and no problem*thinks proudly of himself then goes and looks for flying mint bunny and uni*  
><em>kairi: ... *looks for himeka*<em>

France: *takes outfit and wears it* (note he is still depressed about his hair.)  
>Russia: DA ^J^<br>china: of course aru. *sends his workers to malta*  
>kairi: O.O (Was rp online with some people on facebook.)<br>hungary:hmmm….thats a hard one. Lets see I would say the cutest one is Italy and germany. But not any others are coming to mind.  
>Kairi: sorry sealand is unavailable at the moment….<br>America: they are both good *eats a hamburger*

kairi: they give there regards as well :D  
><strong>an~ okay guys this was a good chapter I guess. Since himeka wasn't even here. So im gonna go find her. :9 wish me luck.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

_Kairi: and were back! Okay so since himeka is still not found I guess ill just do this alone again. . anyways our next question is from faith and inter.  
><em>**F: I. Got. Hugged.**

**I: it was halirous! XD! She immediately ran to the bath room mumbling something about -jest hahahaha!**

**F: T_T it was freaky.**

**I: *cocks head* for a blinking fangirl you don't like to be hugged alot...**

**F: . . .**

**I: should I ask why? Anyways I will try to be nice... But I am feelin good, had shrimp and rice, watched F's sister glomp her, her brother pretty much insult her...^^ ( F: T.T * sigh * )**

**France: faith ruined everything! Your supposed to be upset by your hair and go running to England and america! * relized what she said and coughs awkwardly ***

**England: ^^ you haz big eyebrows...**

**Germany: so awesome! * fangirl* ( F: ...)**

**Japan: omg you are so cool~! ( F: * stare then turn with WTF facial expression)**

**Canada: what's up with the syrup faith offered * clueless***

**F: this is...**

**I: awesome!**

**F: weird! If it isn't obvious, we are complete opposites...**

**F & I aka Grr...**

France: _moi would never run up to england! *sulks* moi's beautiful hair is ruined!  
>kairi: . *still looking for himeka*<br>_england: I know. *irritated because he cant find flying mint bunny and uni*  
>Japan: arigato.<br>Canada: Maple syrup is my favorite.  
>kairi: hmmmm kinda the same for me and himeka :D *still looking for himeka (sees she was on facebook* WTF HIMEKA! GET YOUR ASS ON THE FANFIC THINGY AND HELP ME! Himeka- but england will kill me again! :(*<br>kairi: while I try to get himeka on our next question is from Conumdrum maker

**China:If your a dude then why did you draw yourself as a girl?**

**Prussia:Do you have dirt on everybody?**

**Russia: I thought you should know Belarus is right behind you.**

**Ukraine:What Do you think of the other allied nations?**

**Everyone:What do all think of deadliest warrior?**

China: I don't know aru. But I am defenitly a guy aru.  
><em>kairi:O.O<br>_china: what aru.  
><em>kairi: nothing.<br>_Prussia: of course I have dirt on everybody! That's just how awesome I am!  
><em>kairi: so you have dirt on me and himeka?<br>_Prussia: of course!  
><em>kairi: O.O<br>_Russia: *turns around and sees Belarus* O.O  
>Belarus: now brother. Marry me marry me marry me marry me!<br>Russia: NO! GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!  
>Ukraine: they are fine. They seem nice to sweet Russia.<p>

Kairi:sorry we don't know what that is. SORRY! DX  
><strong>an~hey guys I think this one was shorter than usual but anyways I found himeka XD. Sooo keep sending in your questions. XD<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay so I know I havent written in a while *bows* im sorry! I got grounded!  
>kairi: I apologize for her as well .<br>shut up kairi!  
>anyways…. Faith and inter have some questions for us.<br>_

**Gag! School starts tomorrow *sob* I don't wanna go!**

**I: ... Lol!**

**F: * glare * silence! I keel you!**

**I: * laughs harder ***

**F: * sulks ***

**I: my turn~ since Fai is being a France ...,**

**France: * scowl * stupid Fai for being British!**

**England: ... I hate you for just being you at the moment!**

**Canada: ... Your hair is cool... ( F: WTF?)**

**Russia: ...does everyone want to rape you? Or is that JUST your insane sister? ... And maybe Fai?**

**America: did ya know that Americans are REALLY fat? ( F: your American you twat! Jeez..)**

**Japan: ... Yaoi or yuri? ( F: -.-')**

**Fai is faith. She's just weird. But huggable!**

**F: * screams and runs away***

**I: :D**

**Buhbye!**

**F: I am back~! Okay I wanted to talk to America.**

**America: have you heard about Indiana? A stage collapsed at the state fair and five people died and fifty some were serverely injured. I was lucky not to be one of those people although they shut down the fair yesterday. It's quite sad.**

**England: hiyo!**

**Japan: I am a narutard... Lol ^^**

**Canada: * gives Canada pure maple syrup and cream* there. The cream is awesome...**

**France: * waves magical wand and his hair poofs back* hehe... Told you I am British... * sees cocoa, her unicorn and waves***

**Everyone: what is your thoughts on cosplay?**

_My school doesn't start till the first .  
>kairi: good bye summer.<br>shut up your making me sad!  
>kairi: okay okay okay!<br>_france:…  
>england: you bloody git!<p>

_Lets please not fight. I just had a battle with roy mustang and I don't want to talk about it.  
>kairi: it was fun watching you and him battle :D<br>shut up.  
><em>Canada: thank you.  
>Russia: only Belarus da. J<p>

Belarus: MARRY BROTHER!  
><em>O.O<em>

America: NOT ALL ARE FAT! AND SINCE IM THE HERO I CANT GET FAT!  
><em>some words there America…*smacks him with the katana*<br>kairi: *cheers on himeka*_

Japan: both…  
><em>kairi: O.O<br>YAY GO YAOI AND YURI!  
>kairi: O.O<br>*smacks him*  
><em>America: yes I heard about what happened in Indiana. I am very sad for what happened. SO I THE HERO SHALL HELP!  
>england: hello<p>

Japan: I am too…  
><em>Lol I was a huge naruto lover. :D shikamaru is my favorite!<br>kairi:. thank god that was before I knew you.  
>you know you love it!<br>kairi: sure sure…..  
><em>Canada: alright. Thank you.  
>France:*looks in the mirror* <em>Moi's~ beautiful hair is fixed! *hugs faith*<br>O.O  
>kairi: *laughs*<em>

Everyone: it looks kinda cool. But I get annoying sometimes…  
><em>IM A COSPLAYER :D<br>kairi: I am too.  
>kairihimeka: so we love it!_

_Okay moving on next is ivy._

**England: What do you mean? Uni and Flying Mint Bunny are right behind you...**

**America: I don't know...Sherlock Holmes is pretty awesome...anyway, instead of eating burgers, I dare you to eat England's cooking for the next couple chapters.**

England: *looks behind him* o there they are…  
><em>YAY IM SAVED :D<br>kairi: probably not for too long…  
><em>America: I did it once I can do it again! *tries to eat englands cooking* I CANT DO IT I NEED A HAMBURGER!  
><em>kairi: he didn't even last 5 seconds…<em>

_. moving on next is Massachusetts New York and Sicily_

**Mass: *grumbles* I still can't believe I'm here.**

**NY: Believe it. XP**

**questions/dares:**

**America: (Mass) Is it possible to have NY sent back to where ever you found her?**

**Hungary: (NY) Thanks for the pictures~!**

**Canada: (Sicily) Dare you to sing "Canadian Please".**

America: nope. New York is a state just like you. So be nice!

_For once America sounded responsible…  
>kairi: O.O<em>

Hungary: No problem. :)

Canada: Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

Even if in winter things tend to freeze

We've got the world monopoly on trees

And our country's bordered by three different seas

Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

We invented the zipper, we've got expertise

We made insulin to combat disease

Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

Brits have got the monarchy

The US has the money

But I know that you wanna be Canadian

The French have got the wine and cheese

Koalas chill with the Aussies

But I know that you wanna be Canadian

Et si ce n'était pas assez

On a deux langues officielles:

L'anglais et le français

Ooh la la

Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

Where else do you find mounted police

Or go to the hospital and not pay fees

Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

And when freshwater is in high demand

We've got the world's largest supply on hand

So you know that we could make a pretty good friend

But it's even better if you can be…

So you're thinking to yourself,

"How do I live in this beautiful country?"

Well we've got some steps for you to follow…

STEP 1: Lose the gun

STEP 2: Buy a canoe

STEP 3: Live multiculturally

STEP 4: You're ready, there is no more!

We got beavers, cariboo and moose

We got buffalos, bears, and Canadian goose

And we're sorry about Celine Dion

But she did do that good song for James Cameron…

Brits have got the monarchy

The US has the money

But I know that you wanna be Canadian

The French have got the wine and cheese

Koalas chill with the Aussies

But I know that you wanna be Canadian

The Greek chilled out with Socrates

Can't build a wall like the Chinese

But I know that you wanna be Canadian

In Kenya they have safaris

We've missed lots of other countries

But I know that you wanna be Canadian

_For those who don't know how soft canada's voice was. I barley even heard him :/ Canada sing louder!  
>kairi: ya.<br>_Canada: Sorry….

**An: hey guys again I apologize for not being able to write its just that I got grounded….  
>kairi: I apologize for her again…<br>kairi shut up!  
><strong>**Kairi: nah im good…**

**. please keep your questions coming. **


	21. Chapter 21

_ZzZzZzZz  
>kairi: . were back but I don't want to wake up himeka….our school just started back up again and I don't want to die if I wake her up…..(we were on strike -_-)<br>ZzZzZz k-kairi…..  
>kairi: Hm?<br>y-you're a-an idiot….ZzZzZz  
><em>kairi: . okay we have Sicily, Massachusetts, and New York  
><strong>NY: We're back~!<strong>

**Mass: Unfortunately...**

**Sicily: *hits Mass* shut up.**

**Questions/Dares:**

**America: (Mass) Really! Dang it. (NY: *huge smile)**

America: I love you all! It would be sad if I lost you!  
><em><br>kairi: were gonna move on with _Aamina-Chan  
><strong>Okay~~ I wanna ask questions too~ :3<strong>

**First one is for France.**

**France~ You look extremely hot with your hair in a ponytail.. can you keep in a ponytail more often? :D**

**Next is for Italy.**

**Italy~ You are just as amazing as pasta~ I am Italian too~! :D. Okay.. and I wanted to tell you that my friend is obsessed with you and wants to know.. ****ლ****(**ಠ**益**ಠ**ლ**** Y U SO AMAZING?**

**Now this one is for Austria~**

**Austria~ How much do you really care for Hungary?~**

**Last one is for Prussia~! :D**

**Prussia~ Will you marry me? :D**

**And if you say no.. I dare you to..**

**That's all I have for now~ :D**

France: _oui~ *spakles*  
>. kairi why are you doing this while im asleep!<br>kairi:I didn't want to wake you, you might have killed meh!  
>*grabs katana* OH IM GONNA KILL YOU!<br>kairi: *runs away* SOMEONE HELP MEH!  
><em>Italy: ve~ prego :D I don't know why im so amazing ve.  
>Austria: *looks up from his piano* I care about her a lot. *continues writing music*<br>_AUSTRIA!  
><em>Austria: what?  
><em>can you write me a piece so I can play it on my violin?<br>_Austria: we'll see…  
><em>YES!<br>_Prussia: Well it seems the awesome me doesn't have a choice here…hmmmm...i guess you can marry the awesome me. but I don't share my awesome!  
><em><br>Hai! Now we move on to Ivy :D  
><em>**Aw, school already started for me...but we're working on a play in theatre and I get to be Othello! Apparently not enough guys signed up for the class but I digress...**

**England: How are Tim Curry and Graham Chapman(your brows)? Heh heh...why must Shakespearean plays be so long?**

**America: Come on you can do it! I don't understand how you eat hamburgers all the time.**

_My school started on the 1__st__ but after a week we our school went on strike =_=  
>kairi: yea<br>_England: they are doing fine. Because I told Shakespeare to make his plays long  
><em>I doubt that's the reason england…<br>_America: Hamburgers are awesome!  
><em>AMERICA I CHALLENGE YOU TO A HAMBURGER EATING CONTEST!<br>_America: YOUR ON!  
>*both America an Himeka are unavailable at the moment, they ran to mcdonalds*<br>kairi: uhm next is Michigan  
><strong>America, can you please get Ohio off my couch? And please get Winsconsin to stop asking me for money? Do that and I'll make the fudge you love so much.<br>**America-*live from mcdonalds* okay!*eats two hamburgers* Ill do it! *drinks cola*  
><em>YOUR NOT GONNA WIN! *eats 3 hamburgers*<br>kairi: she has a bottomless pit in her stomach….*sweatdrop*Now we move onto _ShinigamiRo  
><strong>Keep up the awesome work!<strong>

**I have questions for some of the countries.**

**China: How many siblings do you have aside from N. & S. Korea, Taiwan, and Japan?**

**America: How are you feeling with the upcoming anniversary of 9/11?**

**Japan: How are you doing since the quake? You're not sick or anything are you? I'm praying for you! *hugs!***

**England: Thank you for Doctor Who.**

**Prussia: I love you. Can I be your pet?**

**Germany: There's rumors going around that you're really Holy Roman Empire. Is it true?**

**Russia: Can I get a hug please?**

**Belarus: Can I have a hug too, please? I think you're awesome!**

**France: Hug England please?**

**Canada: You're too cute for words. *hugs***

**That's all for now!  
><strong>China: hmm…theres Vietnam, Thailand, Philippines, Hong Kong…there is more aru. I just cant think of their names aru.  
><em>kairi:isn't like all the asian countries your siblings?<br>_china: I guess aru.  
><em>Kairi: lets just say when 911 came America locked himself up and wouldn't come out…  
><em>Japan: I am doing fine…thank you all for everything you have done for me. *bows*  
>England: No problem.<br>Prussia: Of course you can be the awesome me's pet! Keseseseese  
><em>kairi: O_O<br>_Germany: its what you want to believe. I guess you could say im holy roman empire.  
>Russia: Da~ ^J^ if you become one with mother Russia.<br>_kairi: O_O I remember I was in a chatroom when a random Russia rper asked me to become one with him.  
><em>Russia: kolkolkol  
>Belarus: why not. Just stay away from big brother!<br>France: No way I would hug him!  
>england: That's true, I wouldn't want to be near that frog!<br>Canada:u-uh t-thank you…

**AN~ okay just to tell you guys, I had no internet since school started and now I feel bad for not getting to these questions sooner. *bows a lot of times* IM SORRY!  
>kairi: i'm just a fictional character in her head so uh yea I guess im sorry too?<br>*hits kairi with a katana* BAKA!  
>kairi: please keep your questions coming…..<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

_Okay we have questions from Faith and Inter :D  
>kairi: *sweatdrop* where is her voice coming from?<br>IM FROM MCDONALDS PWNING AMERICA! *laughs*  
><em>America: Your not gonna win! *acting like the hero*  
><em>kairi: Note himeka is only like 4 foot against America who is like 6ft I don't see where she puts all this food while still not getting fat….<br>I HAVE A HIGH MATABOLIZIM!  
>kairi: moving on to the questions….<br>_**F: yays! I is baaack!**

**I: shut. Up.**

**F: naruto...**

**I: bitch I will kill you!**

**F: um. Yeah. Inter got hit... With a frying pan... So did my guy friend. What? They disobeyed the yaoi and yuri gods!**

**England: * gives knife to him***

**America: yeeeeeeaaaaahhh sure~...**

**France: are you bringing sexy back? ( I didn't even know it was gone...)**

**Russia: I dont want to rape you! Not at all * giggles* on days that end with a y I sometimes wanna...ahem.**

**N. Italy: I shouted pasta randomly and my friends and my teacher yelled at me :,(**

**Canada: hiyo. My friends say that me and my bestow are canadain. Stupid, eh?**

**I cosplay but my cosplay wig went missing. And so I can't cosplay :,(  
><strong>England:*takes knife and heads for the mcdonalds where himeka and America are* Now for my revenge. He he he  
><em>Kairi: O_O himeka be careful….<br>*America is unavailable*  
><em>France: _oui~ *more sparkles*  
>kairi: -_-<br>Russia: I don't know how to respond to that but become one with mother Russia ^J^  
>kairi:…<br>_Italy: awww...germany yells at me when I yell pasta randomly ve…  
><em>kairi: himeka does that a lot. Especially when she makes pasta…<br>MY FILIPINO PASTA IS AWESOME! I have had it stolen like 8 times at lunch!  
>kairi: I know I was there…. -_-<br>_Canada: *went to go see if england killed America….*  
><em>kairi: okay since we have like half the characters at mcdonalds, were gonna show a live cam seeing whos winning…*turns on tv*<br>Himeka: *scarfing down hamburgers* I-im not gonna lose! *drinks sprite*  
><em>America: *scarfing down hamburgers too* neither am i!  
>England: *comes up behind himeka* Now for my revenge!<br>Canada: *tackles england* N-no killing the author!

Kairi*turns off tv* uhhh…I don't know how to respond to that…lets just hope no one gets killed again…T_T  
>Anyways more questions from faith and inter<p>

**Inter: Fai is currently busy. Reading yaoi between sasuke and itachi. T_T Baka**

F: * wipes nosebleed * okay!

Inter: weirdo...

F: I wanted share something.

Inter: nooooo! AIDS! RAPE! FIRE!

F: ? Anyways! My friend was like " aren't u obsessed with that one twincest couple?" and I was like " TWINCeST? Where?" she stared at me... :D.

N Italy: do you like Germany?

Germany: ... Do you want to make crazy monkey love to North italy?

France; I accidentally laughed like you when my friend said something perverted and I started crying. I hate doing that laugh!

Canada: ... Maple creme is really good isn't it?

America: I dare you to eat only soy and vegetables!

England: English. That's what you call it! My friend saw me walking up to her and yelled " the British are coming!" and suggested that English people are evil all day today. Seriously.T_T

Everyone: what is your opinion on people who can't pronouce things right? Would you kick theirbutts for being stupid or would you tease them and eventually begin to pronounce the word like them? ( yes I am one of those people. I can't pronouce " czar ", " Caesar ", " specially " or "lake" right. Why lake? I don't know...)

Italy: Ve~ I love Germany 3  
>Germany: OO (_himeka: im in a yaoi mode XD) _u-uhm da…  
>France:…<br>_kairi: sometimes I wonder if theres someone more pervy than france…  
><em>France: that's hurtful kairi! *emo corner*

_Kairi: whatever…  
>*canada is at mcdonalds trying to save the author*<br>*America is at mcdonalds having a contest* kairi: but I will tell him your dare :D  
>*england is trying to kill himeka* kairi: Try yelling that to an Italy cosplayer I bet the results would be awesome :D<br>_everyone: well people have there own flaws. We would way teasing them would be wrong even though you might have the same flaw as well. Its who we are.

**AN~ I feel proud of myself :D  
>kairi: of course you do. You just played aiyah 4000 years on your violin<br>XD I just love it!  
>kairi: anyways next chapter we will see who wins the hamburger eating contest. Please cast in your votes here. :D<br>and keep your questions coming :3**_  
><em>


	23. Chapter 23

_YAY Im not dead!  
>kairi: Yet~!<br>*excuse us we are having technical difficulties, please wait a moment*  
>(while everyones waiting)<br>kairi: h-himeka…what are you gonna do with that bat?  
>oh you know what im gonna do with it. *gets ready to hit kairi like a million times with it*<br>*censored*  
>Now back to the program~<br>kairi:*bleeding all over the floor*  
>Today we'll start with Grrr and Inter~<em>

**Grrr  
><strong>

**F: I'm not dead! Yays! But I'm in the American school system...******

**I: Which is worse...**

**F: ANYWAY!**

**ENGLAND: I wish I was in your country right now .!******

**Inter: *snickers* F: -.-" pervert.**

**AMERICA: why is our country in so much debt? Come on man! I have to listen to my teacher talk about you.**

**BTW. there is a movie I will never forget. In it it's talking about the American Revolotion. And the guy says " do not molest them until they molest you." um... Just wow...**

**JAPAN: hi, Mister Japan!**

**TO ALL OF THE ASIAN NATIONS: Americans always claim they love your guys food but, it's funny because I heard TEN kids at least say " stupid Asian crap." when we were lucky and our school made us it. That was today. A school of 390 in middle school lunch A had only Five kids in that line, including me. Just wow. any way done ranting...**

**FRANCE: why are you so... Creepy?**

**RUSSIA: ... Hi! I just found out my guy friend speaks Russian!**

**I: he cussed at her in it...XD******

**F: shut up!**

**I: he called you a crazy psychotic killer from hell.******

**F: ... So?**

**I: ...**

**F: exactly. ANYWHO... Russia, if I gave you a sunflower cup for chirstmas what would you say?**

****England: Who wouldn't want to be in my country!  
><em>*cough* *cough*<br>_***please excuse us again, more technical difficulties*  
><strong>England: and you expect giving us a vacation will release the grudge I still hold over you, you wanker!  
><em>Oh please I didn't give you a vacation! I was grounded!<br>kairi: let's move on please….*sweat drop*  
><em>America: ITS NOT MY FAULT I CANT PAY BACK CHINA! *sulks* BUT YOU DON'T MIND RIGHT CHINA?  
>China:*glares at America*<br>America: I take that as a no…*runs away*  
><em>NO AMERICA WE NEED YOU DON'T RUN AWAY!<br>kairi:he's gone himeka…..  
>*hits kairi with a bat*<br>_Japan: Konnichiwa *bows*  
>China: MY FOOD IS THE BEST ARU! *boasts*<br>Japan: Ah-!  
><em>…*feels bad for japan*<br>_Vietnam: why am I here?  
><em>kairi: we had a questioncomment to all Asian countries so yea…PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!  
>*hits kairi*<br>_Vietnam: *reads the comment* Well not everyone will think asian food is the best so it just decides on their decision.  
><em>KairiHimeka: O_O SMART LANGUAGE! *sulks because Language Arts grades are D's*  
><em>France: Non~ Im not creepy~ its just how I act~ _oui~  
>*sweatdrop*creeper…<br>_Russia: So your friend became one with mother Russia? ^J^ also the sunflower cup would be very nice, but also become one with mother russia~ ^J^  
><em>*backs away*<br>kairi:*follows himeka*  
>*pushes kairi back to Russia* TAKE HIM!<br>kairi:WHAT NO!  
><em>Russia: *takes Kairi* Da~ ^J^  
>*<strong>kairi has left~*<strong>  
><em>well lets move on to Luciakiwi also im gonna try to find another person to be here with me…*starts calling people*<em>**  
><strong>

**Luciakiwi,  
><strong>

**let's see...**

**Canada : Do the "I am Canadian" rant .Look it up if you don't know what it is .**

**China : Hello Kitty or Pandas ?**

**Everybody : Sing YourFavouriteMartian's Stereotype Song .**

Canada: Hey,I'm not a lumber jack  
>Or a fur trader<br>And I dont live in an igloo  
>Or eat blubber<br>Or own a dog sled  
>And I don't know<br>Jimmy, Jally or Suzie from Canada  
>Although I'm sure they're really really nice<br>I have a Prime Minister not a President  
>I speak English and French not American<br>And I pronounce it about not "a-boot"  
>I can proudly sew my country's flag on my backpack I believe in peackeeping not policing<br>Diversity not assimilation  
>And that the beaver is a truley proud and noble animal<br>A toque is a hat a chesterfield is a couch  
>And it is prnouced "zed" not "zee" "zed"!<br>Canada is the 2nd largest landmass!  
>The 1st nation in hockey!<br>And the best part of North America!  
>My name is Joe and I am Canadian!<br>_CANADA SPEAK LOUDER!  
>Terry: who is he?<br>he's Canada, also welcoming my Yaoi loving friend Terry~  
>Terry:Hi<br>shes gonna be joining us until I figure out a way to get kairi back…  
><em>China: can I choose both aru?  
>random panda: *picks up china and starts leaving*<br>_*in background*  
>Terry: uhm Himeka…<br>Himeka: yea?  
>Terry: should I be concerned if I just saw a panda carrying china away.<br>Himeka:RUSSIA! WE NEED HIM! COME BACK HERE! *chases after panda*  
><em>_Since I mostly count as everybody in this ask question thingy~ Im just gonna post a link to the APH version I found on youtube~ :D  
><em>Every hetalia character: HEY! WE WANTED TO SING!  
><em>TO BAD! And PLUS IT WOULD TAKE UP TO MUCH SPACE!<br>_.com/watch?v=WlsbXJ3Qmts&feature=related 

_**AN~ HEY EVERYONE SORRY IVE BEEN DEAD SINCE LIKE SEPTEMBER! IM REALL SORRY! *bows furiously*  
>Terry: doesn't kairi usually come in and pound some sense into you by now?<br>yes why?  
>Terry: no reason….*grabs a bat*<br>*bribes with yaoi*  
>Terry: *runs away squealing*<br>HA! I know how your mind works terry~!  
>Anyways I would like to say thank you to everyone who has sent in there questions up to now. I feel really Accomplished that we have reached to chapter 23! *claps*<br>Thank you and please keep sending in your questions!**_


End file.
